Various methods are conventional in oil sand production. The first method is the so-called “mining”. The soil containing the oil sand is excavated and processed. This method may be applied for depths up to approx. 50 m. This method is not relevant in the context of the embodiments described herein.
A further method is the so-called “steam assisted gravity drainage” method. According to this method, steam is forced into an oil sand reservoir. The steam flows through gaps and openings in the reservoir, is condensed, and thus heats the reservoir. This method is energy intensive and requires a lot of water.
A further method is the so-called “inductive heating”. This method is currently researched with more intensity. In order to achieve uniform distribution of heat in the reservoir, the reservoir is heated by induction. That is to say that the heat is not discharged by thermal conduction of a cable but by eddy currents which are generated with the aid of high frequency. Several inventions have been made in the context of this method in the past. The method may likewise be combined with the “steam assisted gravity drainage” method. In order for the eddy currents to be generated, a loop made of a conducting material is installed in the ground, wherein an electric current may then flow by way of the loop.
Moreover, capacitors also have to be installed in order to produce an oscillating circuit. This means that the loop is interrupted at specific intervals by capacitors. There are currently two solutions which are targeted: a heat link-up is performed by means of a cable loop having capacitances installed therein, this being referred to as an inductor cable. According to a second design embodiment, the electric current is directed via tubes which are interrupted by capacitor assemblies. This here is referred to as a so-called tubular inductor.